This invention relates to a material exhibiting osteogenic activity and, more particularly, to a surface-adherent osteogenic composition derived from demineralized bone. The invention further relates to a natural or synthetic implant, e.g., allograft bone tissue or an osteoprosthetic device, which is coated with or otherwise contains the osteogenic composition.
The use of pulverized exogenous bone growth material, e.g., derived from demineralized allogenic or xenogeneic bone in the surgical repair or reconstruction of defective or diseased bone is known. See, in this regard, the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,394,370; 4,440,750; 4,472,840; 4,485,097; 4,678,470; and, 4,743,259; Bolander et al., "The Use of Demineralized Bone Matrix in the Repair of Segmental Defects", The Journal of Bone and Joint Surgery. Vol. 68-A, No. 8, pp. 1264-1273; Glowacki et al., "Demineralized Bone Implants", Symposium on Horizons in Plastic Surgery, Vol. 12, No. 2, pp. 233-241 (1985); Gepstein et al., "Bridging Large Defects in Bone by Demineralized Bone Matrix in the Form of a Powder", The Journal of Bone and Joint Surgery, Vol. 69-A, No. 7, pp. 30 984-991 (1987); Mellonig, "Decalcified Freeze-Dried Bone Allograft as an Implant Material In Human Periodontal Defects", The International Journal of Periodontics and Restorative Dentistry, pp. 41-45 (June, 1984); Kaban et al., "Treatment of Jaw Defects with Demineralized Bone Implants", Journal of Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery; and, Todescan et al., "A Small Animal Model for Investigating Endosseous Dental Implants: Effect of Graft Materials on Healing of Endosseous, Porous-Surfaced Implants Placed in a Fresh Extraction Socket", The International Journal of Oral & Maxillofacial Implants. Vol. 2, No. 4, pp. 217-223 (1987). According to Kakincki et al., "Human bone matrix gelatin as a clinical alloimplant", International Orthopaedics, 9, pp. 181-188 (1985), a water insoluble osteogenic substance referred to therein as "bone matrix gelatin" which was obtained by decalcifying (i.e., demineralizing) bone was successfully employed as an alloimplant for the treatment of bone defects and other disorders. An apparently similar water insoluble osteogenic material, referred to as "decalcified bone matrix", is disclosed in McLaughlin et al., "Enhancement of Bone Ingrowth by the Use of Bone Matrix as a Biologic Cement", Clinical Orthopaedics and Related Research, No. 183, pp. 255-261 (March, 1984).